1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to encapsulating homeopathic ingredients and more particularly relates to encapsulating a homeopathic ingredient with a second ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Herbal medicines, medicinal substances, and other dietary supplements may be taken orally to promote increased physical health. Herbal medicines, medicinal substances, and dietary supplements are referred to herein as ingredients. For example, a person may ingest an herb containing compounds that reduce blood pressure. Powdered herbs are often bulky, requiring large capsules or tablets to contain an effective dose.
Similarly, homeopathic remedies are often taken orally. For example, a homeopathic ingredient may be taken to strengthen the body's mechanisms for regulating blood pressure. Homeopathic remedies are prepared by repeated dilution and succussion of a homeopathic ingredient with a diluent such as water, alcohol, or lactose. The diluted homeopathic ingredient may then optionally be applied to a homeopathic carrier for administration. The homeopathic carrier allows the homeopathic ingredient to be taken orally in a more convenient form.
It is not always easy to combine a homeopathic ingredient with another ingredient. For example, a water-based homeopathic ingredient may promote bacterial growth if the homeopathic ingredient is combined with an herb. In addition, a homeopathic ingredient in solid form may take up capsule space that may be needed for bulky herbal ingredients.